The Nightmares That Plague Me
by TorchWooder98
Summary: The ninth Doctor has a nightmare and Rose's feelings are finally revealed. Just a fluffy Nine/Rose one-shot. PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!


Rose knew something must be wrong. That she didn't wake of her own accord. She knew this because she felt a gentle nudging in the back of her mind, the TARDIS must need her to do something.

She got up, put her favorite fluffy purple dressing gown on over her lavender silk pajamas and put her slippers on. She then left her room and let the the TARDIS steer her. She eventually got to a simple door that was painted white, and listened.

She could hear the Doctor from inside the room, but he was not fixing something,it sounded like he was crying. She pushed open the door and gasped at the sight.

The Doctor was thrashing about on his bed, sobbing and talking in his sleep. He sounded so afraid and vulnerable.

"Please! Let Rose go! Take me instead! Please! I love her! Just let her go! No! Please!I'm lost without her! Please!I_ love her!_!" Rose gasped and ran to his bed. No wonder he'd always been so protective of her, he loved her. He really loved her! She shook his shoulder.

"Doctor! Wake up Doctor! It was only a dream! Just a nightmare!You're safe now Doctor. You're safe." The Doctor woke in her arms.

At first he was afraid he'd been captured and imprisoned, the memory of his nightmare was still fresh in his mind. But then he realized he was wrapped in the arms of his beloved Rose. He curled fistfuls of her robe in his strong hands and buried his face in her shoulder and cried. Rose gently rubbed his back in comforting circles, trying to ease his pain. "Hey-shhhhhhhhh. You're 're okay. I'm here Doctor. I always will be. You're safe Doctor. You're safe. What happened?"

The Doctor pulled himself up from her robe and stuttered out,"I-it was the D-Dalek we f-f-f-fought today at the museum. It said that you were a fool and blasted you. Because you've been travelling with me, you didn't die instantly like everyone else. I-I held you as you d-died and-and you kissed me and said- and said that you loved me before dieing."

Rose hugged him tightly in her arms. "I'm not goin' anywhere Doctor."

"Promise me?"

"I promise. And Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Part of that nightmare was true."

"Which part?"

"The part where I said I loved you.I think I've loved you since the moment you grabbed my hand and told me to run."

The Doctor fought back tears as he said,"Really?" he sounded so doubtfull that Rose moved his head so his face was right infront of hers, and then kissed him heavily, full on the lips.

"Really."

The Doctor couldn't fight back the tears anymore. She loved him! A lonely, nine hundred fourty five year old Time Lord that had killed his own people.

''But I've done horrible things. I got mad when you saved your father."

"You know you couldn't stop that."

"I made you think it was your fault."

"It _was _my fault.''

"I-" he cringed, he didn't want to tell her about the Time War, but she needed to know. "I destroyed my people in the Time War."

She kissed his forehead. "You were only trying to protect the universe. I wouldn't be alive now if you hadn't."

The Doctor felt hot tears run down his worn cheeks."Oh Rose. My beautiful Rose." he sobbed. Rose held him as strong as the nineteen year old could.

"My Doctor. You can't loose me. Not if you tried. I wouldn't go. You know I'd find a way back to you."

The Doctor smiled through his tears as Rose gently wiped them from his cheeks with her soft hands.

"I love you." they said at the same time.

They smiled,and kissed deeply, kissed the life out of each other.

"Doctor, let me stay with you tonight."

"Of course."

She climbed into the large bed and cuddled up close to her Doctor. She was never leaving him. Not now. Not ever.

She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest." I love you." She said as she fell asleep.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head."I love you to Rose. Goodnight."

And as they fell asleep,cuddled up together, the Doctor knew that his nightmares would never cause him grief again, not as long as Rose loved him.


End file.
